the once and future king
by themainman
Summary: This is the legend of both king Sombra, past king of the crystal empire, and Dark star, his son and the future king. it's a legend filled with magic swords, fantastic battles, and a great destiny. anthro fic just so there's no confusion.
1. Chapter 1

**PRELUDE: THE BATTLE OF THE CRYSTAL GLENS**

It was high noon as the final battle of the crystal wars was under way. The battle of crystal glens was proving to be the most brutal of them all as wave after

wave of men clashed with each other. Calestia hated sending her soldiers to their deaths like lambs to the slaughter but it was all to stop King Sombra. She

knew if she didn't stop him here then there would be nothing to stop him from marching to canterlot and taking it. The army of the two sisters was losing

ground as the crystal Calvary cut through their lines. Capt. Shining armor was holding his line as best he could. His bravery inspired his men to stand and

fight. "Left flank fall back and regroup, 3rd battalion fall into phalanx." Shining armor was a seasoned veteran from fighting the lunar rebellion and the

changeling hoard, when the other officers fell he quickly took control. "3rd battalion advance, right flank charge." Flash sentry, a newly minted knight, was

unaccustomed to battle so he hung close to Shining armor. "Flash Sentry, you're with me," Shining armor called to him. "we're going to charge through the

brakes in their line." Flash lifted his shield ready for the fight to come. "Let's slaughter them!" Armor smiled and readied his sword, "We'll make a knight of

you yet, 1st battalion charge." Calestia and Luna coordinated the battle from atop a nearby hill. "This is bad Tia if we lose here that's it for Equestia." Calestia

signaled for the long bowmen to fire. "Don't worry Lu-Lu He will fall." Luna sent in her dragoons. "You're speaking of Twilight sparkle, I don't want to doubt

her but I also remember our first war with Sombra and how we barely defeated him." "Yes, I remember but I also remember how she stood against

nightmare moon, discord, and Queen Chrysalis; I have faith in her. " A few miles behind enemy lines another battle took place. An earth-shaking battle

between two powerful unicorns. Their magic swords clash creating fierce thunder and lightning. The rest of the mane six were fending off monsters conjured

up by Sombra so that he could have Twilight to himself. Sombra lunched an onslaught with his mighty sword fear ripper but Twilight and her sword the

magical force refused to fall. While magical force could stand against fear ripper, even it could not best his magic shield. With a powerful swing she repelled

him back. "You are a powerful warrior Twilight sparkle but if you took up my offer you cold be so much more." Twilight rushed him and the two locked

swords. "I already gave you my answer, I'll never marry you." Sombra laughed, "Little do you know you will give me that which I seek." He hit her with the

edge of his shield; then he struck his shield with his sword creating a bright light. Blinded by the light she didn't she his horn charge for a spell. The beam

took her off her feet but didn't harm her. She regained her composure just in time to see him rush her. She quickly rose up with a rock in hand and threw it

at him knowing he would knock it away. When he did he left himself open for her attack. With one slash quick as lightning she smote her foe; who dropped

his sword and shield to the ground. Dark energy surged from him as he exploded. The blast covered the land then retracted back to its source taking with it

King Sombras whole army leaving no trace of them. With her task done Twilight fell to the ground as her friends rushed to her aid. What was left of the army

of the two sisters made the long march home. There was no heroes welcome as there was no glory in that bloodiest of battles, but peace did reign over the

land after Sombra was defeated. However, Twilight sparkle did not find peace. For Sombra had played one last trick up his sleeve; he had used his power to

impregnate her. Nine months after the great battle Twilight sparkle was not only crowed princess but also gave birth to Dark star: the once and future king.

This is his legend


	2. chapter 2

The commanders all sat around a table with a map of Equestia on it. At the head of the table sat Princess Calestia with Luna to her right and Twilight to her

left. All eyes where on her as everyone waited for the princess to give her an order. "So, this small band of changelings is trying to settle out side of

Canterlot?" She leaned back in her throne. "I know it's wrong of me but you know how I feel about changelings, I want them driven out." One of the

commanders spoke up, "Right your highness, I'll dispatch a battalion." Calestia rose from her throne and raised her hand. "No, I'll fight this battle; I'll need

the battalions of Luna, Twilight, and Flash sentry." The commanders all saluted as the three princesses and Gen. Flash sentry left the war room to prepare for

battle. Once out Flash sentry grabbed hold of his wife, "Princess, way a humble general have a word?" Twilight smiled, "Why yes general, that's if what you

have to say is pleasing to my ears." "Is not my voice pleasing enough?" He continued with their banter. "Of course my troubadour you always speak such

music to my ears." Sentry stopped her when she attempted to kiss him. "Very quickly I want to discuss Dark star, I want him with me today." Twilights smile

disappeared. "No and I'm tired of saying this, I don't want him on the battle field, he's just a boy." Flash grabbed ahold of her, "That's were you're wrong,

he's eighteen and should have been knighted two years ago." Twilight pushed him away, "Never tell a mother she's wrong about her child." "Twilight he's no

child, he has proven himself time and time again in the melee, he's a warrior." She refused to hear what he had to say. She was hell bent on not letting her

son in any kind of fray. No matter how many times Dark star or Flash Sentry fought her on it she would die before backing down. "He's not ready for this and

I wont bury him." Flash was not about to give up, not with the faith he had in his son. "His friends were knighted two years ago, he's the oldest cadet in his

class, he'll never ready if you don't let go." Twilight took in a deep breath and turn her back on him. "He's my son not yours and I stand by my decision." She

ended the argument by walking off. She knew that wasn't the end of this; while she prepared herself Dark star came to her in the armory. "Mother did father

talk to you?" She never looked at him or stopped what she was doing as she answered. "Yes, he did and I denied him, I wont allow it." "But why, how is it

that I'm the only one of my friends who hasn't been knighted?" Twilight still refused to look at him or stop what she was doing. "Mother answer me." She

remained silent still tying her grieves. Dark star grabbed her wrist and screamed with his eyes glowing a demonic green. "Answer me!" there was a heavy

silence as he saw the horrified look on her face but something dark inside him welled up. He continued with his tirade, "Why am I the one denied glory, why,

why?" He felt the felling subside as he realized he was squeezing his mothers wrist to hard. "I'm sorry mother I didn't…" "This is why, you have not reached

where you need to be." She took up her sword and pushed past him. She stopped at the door and looked back. "Prove you can control that beast inside you,

the you will be ready." As he too left the armory he was stopped by his father, "Dark star come with me, I have something for you." Dark star followed him

out the main castle, through the narrow streets, and up to a house near the barracks. Flash sentry knocked on the door; which was answered by a tall, dark,

bald man with sharp teeth. "Dark star this is Blitz wing, the archer that always rides with me." Dark star shook hands with the man, who had a strong grip.

"So you're Dark star, I've heard all about you." Blitz wing invited the two into his home. Dark star had only heard of Blitz wing, his fathers best friend that

Twilight didn't like. Just like in the stories he had a mark tattooed on his arm for every ten confirmed kills he had. Dark star counted fifty marks down his

right and twenty down his left. Blitz directed them to the back room where a suite of armor waited. "well, try it on." Flash whispered to his son. First came

the grieves which fit like a glove. Then the long chain mail shirt that came down to his knees. The last component was the dark colored breast plate. It was

adorned with Dark stars crest, the three stars of orions belt piercing through the night. Flash sentry walked back in holding something wrapped up under his

arm, "Look at you, you're almost ready, here." He unwrapped the bundle reveling a sword. "It's for you son take it." Dark star took hold of the sword,

unsheathing it. He gave it a practice swing, loving the way it felt in his hand. "It's long enough to be used on horse back but short enough not to trip over it."

Dark star held the sword aloft, "Go ahead a charge it son." The blade glowed bright blue as Dark star charged it with electricity. "I know lightning spells are

you thing so I had the hilt insulated." Dark star lowered the sword, "What's its name?" "A swords name is for the wielder to decide." Dark star took one look

at the blade and said, "Dealanach." "Hm, the old ponyish word for lightning, so you have been paying attention to your lessons." Flash wrapped a piece of

cloth around Dark stars mouth and nose and placed his helmet on his head. "There you mother will never know." Dark star looked at himself in a mirror.

Finally he was going to have what he had been long denied. "Wont I need a shield?" "No, you'll be driving my chariot this time around." The three made their

way to the front of the palace where the chariots of the four battalions were lined up. The chariots lined both sides of the main road out of Canterlot. The

princesses stepped out of the palace and took up their chariots. "Foreword!" Calestia called out. Her chariot thundered down the main street as Luna,

Twilight, and Flash sentry fell in behind her. One by one a full column formed behind the princess. It didn't take long to reach the changeling camp. The

changelings heard the mighty thundering of equestrian war chariots and stilled themselves for battle. They hunkered down behind their shields with long

pikes ready. Luna saw them first and call out. "Tia, long pikes." She warned. "I see them." Calestia laughed as she waved her sword over her head, signaling

the archers to fire. A rain of arrows flew over head and showered down on the changelings. Their ranks broke as many fell from the volley. Only one line

stood their ground; Flash sentry told Dark star to drive right through them. As they drew closer another volley of arrows rain down. The last rank finally

opened and Dark star drove right through. Once inside the changeling lines Flash jumped off to fight head on. Enemy after enemy fell to his sword. As Dark

star turned to go back to his father Blitz wing took hold of the reigns, "Hop off and give that sword a real test." When they rode through the battle Dark star

jumped off and joined his father. The first to taste his blade was cleaved clean in two. Dark star could feel that dark feeling again; it charged his sword and

turned the blade black. His eyes glowed green and unyielding anger flooded his body. Black lightning flowed from dealanach and engulfed his enemies in

flame. His dark evil laughter reach the ears of Twilight, whose hart dropped at the sound. She had her driver guide the chariot over to him. "Dark star!" She

called as she jumped down. He ignored her as he held his sword aloft, striking his enemies down with his lightning. "Dark star stop!" Twilight called as she

struck the hilt of his sword making him drop it. As his blood lust subsided there was a silence on the battle field. The changeling camp lay in ruins as the

Equestrian army rolled back to the castle. When there returned Calestia praised Dark star for how he dispatched the changelings. "Brilliant Dark star, why in

equestria aren't you a knight?" "Because that wasn't fighting it was him on a rampage." Twilight yelled. Flash put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down,

"You're the only one not proud of our son, he held his own better than most." Twilight gave him a death gaze that could kill. She grabbed a hold of him and

roared, "You don't get to go behind my back and then tell me how to feel, for the last time he is not your son!" She hadn't realized what she had said until

she saw everyone's face. "What?" Dark star said as he backed away towards the door. "Wait Dark star I didn't mean to…." "To what say it out loud, what's

going on here, if he's not my father who is?" None of them wanted to say anything as all eyes fell on Twilight, who struggled for words. Finally she uttered

one name, "King Sombra."


End file.
